narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
I'd like to start and agree with you fully, when it comes to the rules they are scattered and contradictory. It's hard to enforce rules when we are constantly getting articles like "15 Tailed Wolf Demon" that are made to troll or just one-time editors who don't seek anything but to leave a bad article and leave. Countless times before has this site attempted to be revived but the community isn't strong enough nor does anyone have any intent to stay and help fix the site. I help new users when I can, just last week User:JonathonTennysion had me come onto a chat with him to help explain the rules. Now today, I banned only two users. One was User:HanabiHyuga who Copy and Pasted 's article which is what lead to it being deleted. The user left a message on my page asking for it to be restored but re-made the article before hand. I would glady allow said user to re-create said article with proper changes or restore it if they are understanding where they were wrong (I've dealt with people who believed they were right in copy and pasting the 's page with a different name and a photoshoped picture). I wouldn't have banned Hanabi if she/he had waited till my response, because I saw it as an act of "He deleted my article, let me just remake it and leave a message on his talk page to compensate". Even if this wasn't the intent, I cannot let that slide, I wouldn't with anyone else. I also banned User:Kaf2cute who created an article only including an infobox with a broken code that listed things like "One Tailed Dragon" or something to that extent and Inuzuka Clan members in the Land of Rock. The latter doesn't bother me, but the rest has been seen before and I dealt with it as I did those. The user messaged me back and I told them that the concept was against the canon and therefore isn't allowed. I told them they could re-create the article, which was comprised of maybe a few minutes of work (Seeing as an Infobox can be c/p from any other page on the wiki for use). Kaf refused and said she quit, I said Goodbye and banned her after an edit war regarding the Removal of all information from her talk page and user page which I left in case a situation such as this one ever turned up. You said "If we don't like it, we delete it" was your first impression. It's not only that. Example:Hitomi Uchiha, I don't like this article at all. Raging Blast isn't my favorite user, but he's not that bad. He article itself though, while it has mediocre organization and idea's is; not defying canon, isn't comrpised of random and s for the lulz and is presentable as a wiki article. Again, I don't know who you are talking about if its Kaf or Hanabi, but both left an undesirable taste in my mouth with the copyright of another wiki article or the One Tailed Dragon. Onto Alternate Universes. Those rules were written by former Head Admin Takeshi, with two new Head Admins who don't even come here taking the reigns. Not one Head Admin has shown attention here, therefore those rules are more or less dated. I allow user's characters to exist in there own universe, because it allows one to expand their creativity and doesn't make it so "Only one user may have a Tsuchikage" and "No user's can have Rasengan". Alternate Universe's that defy the canon; creating new 's or changing the plot at hand is what we do not allow. That you link you posted with the Site Name, is in 2008 as well. Conversed by users who aren't here anymore. I don't like to dwell on so far in the past. Fan Fiction and Fanon are allowed here, but if one wishes to use us as a catalog they are meant to keep with the current story.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Holy Sizzles Indeed P.S.S. I also appreciate you coming to this civilized as opposed to others I've seen. Alright then, I can understand being against Fanfiction.net. I do believe that she was more displeased by the fact that I banned her and then reverted her talk page "Blanking" after reverting it three times. Prior to that, she informally said she "Quit". I wish Raf good luck in her fanfiction-ing, hopefully a place where she can feel good with writing besides Fan Fic.net--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 23:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC)